Strike while the iron is hot
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Medieval Charles is travelling with a group of gypsies and his sister when they meet Erik who is the local smithy. They hatch a plan together and go on a quest to track the killer of Erik's mother meeting various gifted others along the way. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Travelers **

Erik has just finished nailing the horseshoes on the last horse of the day. As the town smithy he is very busy at times as he is the only one capable of wielding the metal. The villagers are forever asking him why he doesn't keep an apprentice to take on some of the work but he has declined every single time someone offered their child as one. Erik keeps to himself as he always has and for good reason: he has unusually ways of altering the metal and most of his neighbors wouldn't understand.

Erik doesn't need the fire to do the work for him, though he knows the conventional ways of doing such things, he doesn't need the anvil either; a power inside him can do all that and even more. Erik can float through the air but he rarely does that. What Erik does most, is keeping his head down. He doesn't want to be noticed; he doesn't want to be considered abnormal.

When Erik's powers became manifest as a young teenager, Erik had been overjoyed. Here he was, a small insignificant boy and he, of all people, had such gifts! He had not been careful and as a result his powers had not gone unnoticed. He had fled. Someone had seen him and his mother on the fields, Erik was levitated and the witness had claimed that his mother possessed an unearthly power and had lifted her son up into the air. Such wickedness could not go unpunished; she had been declared a witch and was consequently burnt at the stake. Her executioner would have given her a chance if she would but hand over her son. She refused.

Erik had not been present when they came for her. He had not been present at the time of her death, but it haunted his dreams nevertheless. Erik had been on a two-days errand; it was the first time she allowed him to be gone for the night. Erik had felt so delighted and grown up, unaware of what was happening in the village at the time. On his return journey a merchant traveling the other way spoke of the execution and he realized what had happened. He never returned to the village of his birth, of his youth. The name of the executioner was burnt into his memory: Sebastian Shaw.

"They are here! They are here!" A group of village boys is shouting in the streets. "The gypsies are coming! The minstrel has news!" Every four months or so a group of gypsies, minstrels and wonderful creatures passed their village. Several of these groups had their own roundabout journeys throughout the land. They were feared and loved alike as they provided council, health, news, but most of all: wonder. Some of these people were said to have powers; some of them were prosecuted in times of starvation, war, or simple boredom. If the cows mysteriously died when a group had just arrived, or left, they were in for it. Yet the odd travelers needed them as well, to find money and shelter.

Erik leaves his smithy and joins the others to see the spectacle. Usually groups stayed for a week or so, but the moment they arrived they gave their first show as a sign of goodwill. This particular group had two new members this time around. A brother and sister. The whispers went throughout the group of villagers. The brother didn't seem like much, he was a cripple and was carried or wheeled around. The sister was a young beautiful blonde but Erik couldn't see why the group decided these two were a good addition. They seemed more trouble than they were worth.

He was so wrong about that! The young woman had been able to change shapes. It was magic; she had mirrored whoever was opposite her and even became a very large and strong man who could lift a tree. Some villagers were appalled, but most were under her spell. Erik had been slightly bewildered at the sight. Her brother was different but equally impressive. He was a palm reader but he didn't so much predict the future as learn people's darkest secrets. It was positively creepy and he would definitely not visit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day of Truth**

Erik has a dilemma. A large reward was given for whoever was able to withstand the powers of Charles, the palm reader. Erik had wanted to make his smithy a little bigger; it was always crowded whenever horses and their owners were present. A little extra space would be good; provide some air for him to breathe, for everyone really. He could use the gold that was offered to buy stones and new rare tools. But it could cost him much, even his life, if this man would tell his tale. It really wasn't worth it.

He kept watching though. Marriages were torn to shreds as infidelities were uncovered. Thieves were discovered and unspoken crushes came out in the open. It was amazing and very eerie to see. Earlier that day he had seen the sister work. She would change into you or into someone you asked, as long as that person was also present. Erik didn't want to spend money on cheap tricks and had merely watched from a distance. He never spend much at these gatherings. Where some went completely overboard getting medicinal drinks or magic mood stones, he was content to watch them perform. In a different life, he might have joined such a group. His powers would have amazed many.

Another man had won. Charles had told a secret of his, but he had a bigger one and since Charles couldn't provide the name of his secret, a new born baby, he should get the gold. The baby was born out of wedlock but Charles had not revealed that secret nor given his name. Erik thought this odd. Why couldn't he do it?

"Charles? What happened just now?" "I don't know Raven. I really don't understand." He had not been able to read the man. Nothing, like a blank slate. This had never happened to him before. The only thing he could think of was that this person must have some gifts himself. "We have been told there are others like us. Perhaps he is one of them. Maybe he can do the same as I can?" "That man? I don't think so! I didn't even deem him worthy to approach you, let alone win, surely he cannot have powers?" "Many people would say so of me, Raven." He gives her a stern look. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I can think of another reason why though!" Her face suddenly shines with a wide smile. "He just didn't have any thoughts for you to see! Totally blank, just like you saw!" Raven is happy and Charles joins in her joy. But the matter remains a puzzle niggling in the back of his head.

Three days later Erik does let Charles venture into his mind. The reason is a horse. A rich and powerful knight has upped the stakes and has given a horse as tonight's price. Erik has wanted a horse since he was very young. Being around horses was nice enough, but he could never aspire to actually owning one. More than the gold this draws him in.

It's an amazing and very awkward feeling. Humiliating moments pass before his eyes and the man is sifting through his mind like a monk through manuscripts. He wants him to stop and tells him to. Shouts even. But the man doesn't. "This is what you signed up for." He hears him talking inside his head. Erik is horrified. Then… the man sees his memories, or more exactly, the memories of his thoughts, his nightmares about his mother's fate. All he has feared has now occurred. In just a mere moment the man will tell… and all will be lost.

"I can see his secrets!" Charles' voice booms across the marketplace. This is it, Erik thinks. I'll be hounded or will die a horrible death. My smithy will be abandoned, no horse, no life…. I've been so stupid! "All of them! My power reaches far! Your hands tell your character! They divulge their secrets to me, like an orphan for a coin!"

"This man is not who you think he is! He is nowhere near as trustworthy as you may assume!" A silence descends on the crowd. "Your silent smithy harbors a secret! One day, some ten years ago, he did the very worst! As a young and penniless boy, he had airs above his station, far above. He was haughty because of a secret. One that he shared with no-one. One that I will now reveal!"

Erik wants to run, not that it would make any difference. He would soon be caught. "On a nice summer afternoon…." Charles begins to tell the tale. Erik is so scared that he can barely make out the words. "And so he took the horse for a spin around the mill. This young boy on such a noble horse!" The crowd is astonished. Their smithy! A common horse thief! They will never trust him again!

Fortunately the tale is not over yet. Erik is relieved although this story will definitely cost him customers. And that for a story that isn't even true! This man, Charles must have made it up, because Erik has never sat on a horse before. He has always wanted to but he never actually had.

For the rest of the evening he remains dazed. Some villagers cast distrustful glances in his direction, others silently commend his boldness. They whisper about him, but he doesn't care. He was safe! The gossip would stop in time and he had kept his life, his livelihood. But the palm reader had seen his thoughts. Had been inside his mind, not reading his hand…

Yet he had kept quiet about his mother, about her horrible end. About his gift. Strange, very strange… Erik isn't one for mulling over questions. He decides to speak to the man, after his performance. In the meantime, he could talk to the sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sneak at your peril**

Erik has found the tent where the siblings have their quarters. He coughs a few times to announce his presence but hears no reply. Curiously he takes a peek inside the tent, only to stagger back and fall flat into the mud. There was a blue person in their tent. A naked blue woman with red hair. Devilry! Erik gets on his feet and runs like the wind, away from this mysterious pair.

"Charles, we may have a problem." "What is it, Raven?" Raven can be easily spooked, but this time her worries are legitimate. She was seen by the smithy, in her true form. The same smithy that Charles had tried to protect when he saw the demise of his mother. "I can only hope he will treat us with the same courtesy I gave him and not betray your secret." "He was very startled; this is the last thing we need!"

A shocked Erik is trying to find his bearing as Charles enters his smithy accompanied by his sister. "We'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind." "Must you?" Erik grumbles. "It concerns your spying on my sister in her tent…" "I wasn't spying!" "Lurking about than." "Nor was I…" "We're here to tell you that as far as we're concerned it would be best if we kept each other's secrets since you have a few of your own…" "You didn't tell the villagers. Why not? Why didn't you?" "I didn't see the need. Besides we should be looking out for each other." "We what?" "Outcasts, twists of nature, perhaps gifts of nature…" "I'm sure I don't know what you mean.." Charles looks at the man before him. "So be it. I can understand it may be hard to accept yourself or your place in the order of things in light of what happened to your mother, so we'll take our leave. All we ask is that you do not share your knowledge of us and we'll do the same in return." Erik promises he will remains silent and the two disappear out into the night.

The events of the evening are still burned into his memory when he awakes the next morning. The horror of seeing a blue person had completely erased his boldness about asking the palm reader several questions. In the cold light of day, Erik decides to find the man and inquire what he meant with "gifts of nature," to determine if he knew more about their curious skills.

"Look who's coming our way," Charles whispers to his sister. "May we speak somewhere quiet?" The three of them retire to an empty stable. "I've been thinking about your gifts and, well, mine… You could tell, couldn't you? It was so strange, like you were in my mind. I thought, I've always considered palm readers to be, you know, swindlers, but you were very different…" Erik falls silent but his gaze does not leave the two siblings. They are odd yet he feels himself inexplicably drawn to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Farewells**

Charles laughs. "I wouldn't know about actual palm readers, since I'm not one of them… I can enter, even infiltrate someone's mind. See what they think. Search their memories, as you have noticed. It's just easier to pretend to be a palm reader; people are more comfortable with what they know." "Is that why you're not….?" Erik hesitates before he finishes his question. "Blue during the day?" "Yes, definitely. My 'mirror skill' as we call it, is scary enough without them seeing my true form. " "How, how did you come to be like this? Does either of you know?" Erik longs so much to increase his knowledge about his gift or curse, as the case may be. "I've picked up some stories from various monks. Gifts have been documented for some decades. Many people have suffered a similar fate as your mother, however, some have been elevated or acclaimed for their gifts of foresight, their visions of what's to come." "So there are others out there…." Erik suddenly feels a little less lonely.

A few days later Erik has become good friends with the siblings. He is sad to have to say his goodbyes very soon now. The two did not want to accept his offer to stay a bit longer. The group protects them; it's the only place where their safety is ensured. It's hard on Erik to find two people like him only to lose them again so soon. But he cannot join them, not without revealing his gift and he has built up so much here. A good-running smithy, a good reputation—though somewhat harmed by the horse stealing story—a new life for himself, and he is not ready to leave that behind.

"Raven, I would so like to find out more about why I couldn't read that man's mind. Do you think you could somehow find out? Please, for me?" He is pleading with those big blue eyes of his. Charles knows his sister hates doing things like this: using her transformative powers to seduce or trick people. "Sure, I can become his best friend, get him drunk, see what I can get out of him." "If you think that is best…" "No, Charles, I am not going to be the tempting maiden! Remember where that got me last time…."

A few weeks ago, they had heard stories about people with gifts being hunted. An executioner was rallying people up to maim or burn or worse. Wanting to find out more, Raven had played the part of curious but dumb village girl. The plan had backfired and she could only escape the clawing hands by becoming a fast running messenger. Charles had found out the name of the executioner when he saw Erik's memory. It was the same man: Sebastian Shaw.

Raven is talking to the man as she keeps on feeding him beer and even some good wine. It doesn't take long for him to begin bragging. She gently leads him to the eve of the show. He soon spills the beans. He had stolen a helmet some time ago from a man. The man was strange and wore his helmet at all times. People joked about it but the man seemed to be very protective of it. He had become friends with one of the man's companions and together they had hatched a plan to steal it. They had parted ways and he had kept the helmet, though he felt cheated by the deal as his friend took the gold and precious gems the man also carried. The helmet wasn't made out of precious metal as he had thought, so melting wasn't really an option. He just wore it and wouldn't risk his life for something so stupid again…


	5. Chapter 5

**This helmet, I suppose**

"But he didn't tell you more about it?" "No, Charles, it's all I could get out of him." "Should we steal it from him? I'm surprised you haven't…" "It's on his head! I think he would notice!" "Surely not when he sleeps…" "I'm not going back. It's your turn now." Charles sighs. Raven can be so stubborn sometimes. "I know someone who might help us." His good mood returns as he winks at his sister. "I think it is time for the good smithy to demonstrate his skills."

The three of them approach the snoring man. The helmet lies at his side, his arm curled around it. "It shouldn't be too difficult," Erik whispers as he raises his hand to retrieve it. The helmet begins to move and flies slowly through the air. The man mumbles in his sleep and moves a bit. They hold their breath… The relieving sound of new snores brings them peace. Quickly they return to their quarters where they will test it.

"Raven, I know I promised to never read your mind, but really, this is an emergency…" The pleading doesn't work and fortunately Erik doesn't mind Charles prying around in his head. He's done it before after all. There isn't much he hasn't seen already…

"And now with the helmet on. Think of something specific: a childhood memory, a song or tale, but don't tell me what it is." Erik puts the helmet on. It's cold but comfortable. He feels protected from the elements. Maybe it can protect him against curious palm readers as well? He thinks of his favorite song as a child. It told of a young man who tamed a horse and pursued adventures and riches alike. The memory brings a smile on his face, which fades as he sees Charles' puzzled face.

"Nothing. I can't read anything on him. Nothing." Charles clenches his fist in frustration. "Can you tell me what you are thinking of?" "My favorite song as a child. Perhaps you've heard of it? Tame The Mane?" Raven laughs and starts singing, Charles begins to frown and scowl. "This is not a joke! This is a serious problem." "Charles, don't be so upset. It's only one helmet and it's in our possession now," Raven's soothing voice tries to persuade him but Charles does not stop worrying. "The metal isn't precious or anything? You've seen it before?" A long interrogation of Erik's vast knowledge of metal begins, but alas, with no results. The helmet is as plain as they come.


End file.
